Home run derby
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Reto de 25 días, con diferentes temáticas, parejas, personajes y preferencias. Día 2: Viñeta de angustia o tragedia.
1. Día 1 Sólo cuando

**-HOME RUN DERBY-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer applied.**

 **Este reto fue creado por una amiga y yo; está inspirado en varios retos que andan por internet, pero lo hemos adaptado a lo que creemos necesario y un poco cómodo. Si alguien quiere que le comparta la lista, pueden pedírmelo sin problemas. :)**

● Día 1: OS basado en tu canción favorita: "Let her go" – Passenger.

* * *

SÓLO CUANDO

* * *

Su cabeza pesaba, sus manos temblaban. Él se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo para abrazar sus rodillas. Sintió la mirada del capitán sobre la de él. No habían hablado desde que inició el partido cuando, con una actitud que sobrepasaba su usual tono despectivo, le dijo que no se metiera en sus decisiones. Los lanzamientos de Sawamura eran suyos, de nadie más. Nadie, ni siquiera el titular, debían intervenir.

En ese momento, Sawamura rió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Okumura. Takuma, sin embargo, lo miró como si le dijera que debía controlarse: Miyuki Kazuya podía tener cientos de defectos, pero aún era el capitán y el cátcher titular. Él conocía mejor a Sawamura, sin importar cuánto se hubiera esforzado Okumura. Pero no quería aceptarlo:

Hacía unos meses, él había permanecido todo un fin de semana a un lado de su senpai, había aprendido a escucharlo e incluso había dejado que lo arrastrara un poco a su juego lleno de risas y diversión. Habían luchado juntos, habían entregado un excelente juego que todos recordarían. Koushuu podía asegurar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que no fueron las peticiones de Miyuki, sino las suyas, las que llevaron a Sawamura a obtener la casaca con el número uno. Era su responsabilidad, era su triunfo; nada tenía que ver ese pedante e infantil cátcher.

Los tacones de Rei resonaban en el suelo liso del hospital mientras ella caminaba de un lado para otro, tratando de mantener una apariencia tranquila, como si nadie supiera lo especial que era Sawamura para ella. Koushuu lo había notado: ella no lo había volteado a ver desde que Sawamura cayó del montículo.

Takuma, a su lado, lo miró con insistencia.

—Estará bien; no perdió de inmediato la consciencia —dijo en repetidas ocasiones mientras se dirigían al hospital.

Koushuu no quiso escucharlo. En su mente, sólo podía ver aquellas sonrisas que su senpai le regaló, aquellos gestos que le parecieron infantiles, aquellos gestos que tanto quiso rechazar. "El béisbol no debe ser así", había pensado todo ese tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor. Sólo estaban otros cuatro jugadores además de él: Takuma, Miyuki, Kuramochi y, sorprendentemente, Furuya, quien había dejado afuera a Kominato Haruichi. Koushuu reconocía qué lo había llevado hasta ahí: culpabilidad. El cátcher era consciente de que Furuya varias veces había mirado con envidia el número en la espalda de Sawamura, entendía que era posible que alguna vez hubiera pensado sobre qué pasaría si Sawamura no estuviera. Aún estaba Kawakami y era un gran pitcher, mas la competencia disminuiría si tan solo Sawamura…

Sacudió la cabeza. No, ni siquiera era capaz de terminar esos pensamientos. Koushuu había llegado a Seidou por Sawamura, solo por él. Estaba mintiendo al decir que se iría al equipo que ganara en aquel encuentro con Teito; él quería ir con ese pitcher, con ese relevista que había salvado el partido.

Suspiró.

No quería estar en un equipo donde no pudiera estar _él_. No necesitaba otro equipo si podía tener esa experiencia una y otra vez. No quería… Pero debía aceptar que había sido culpa suya que Sawamura se presionara así. La promesa sobre avanzar juntos, la promesa sobre quemarse juntos… En realidad había valido para una única ocasión. Después de eso, después de sentir esa excitación y ese triunfo, Sawamura corrió hacia él y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Lo conseguimos, chico lobo! —Había exclamado.

—No te recargues en mí, senpai, estás muy pesado. —Le había contestado él mientras el resto del equipo se dirigía a ellos. Sawamura había reído y él lo había considerado innecesario.

—¡Deberías disfrutar esto, Okumura! No siempre se tienen partidos así, ¿eh? ¡Y te lo ha dicho tu senpai, así que ahora debes sonreír!

—No creo que esto funcione así.

Por supuesto, Sawamura había reído de nuevo. Como siempre, había reído. Y Koushuu no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sonido, que ya no le molestaba en realidad, que quería escuchar ese sonido después de cada partido. Ver sus ojos brillantes y su expresividad tan entusiasta, ya no le era desesperante. Ahora entendía que esa luz, esa luz que ignoró, era lo que el equipo y él mismo necesitaban. Ahora que podía no tenerla de nuevo, ahora que podía no ver esos enormes ojos mirándolo a él, sonriéndole, llamándolo con esa ruidosa voz suya…

No. No quería extrañar todo eso.

—Pero muy dentro de ti, ¿no estabas feliz en el partido, Koushuu? —Le preguntó Takuma esa primera vez.

Él no pudo responder de inmediato. Y es que no podía decir que estaba feliz porque recordaba con resentimiento la última vez que había disfrutado de un partido. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que el ritmo de Sawamura, sus palabras, sus expresiones y el esfuerzo que llenaba cada uno de sus lanzamientos… Todo eso era diferente. Y lo hacía sentir diferente. No lo había querido admitir, pero ahora entendía que eso diferente que había sentido era felicidad.

—Era mi responsabilidad ganar, nada más. —Había respondido en aquella ocasión

Ahora que podía perder aquello que lo había hecho feliz, entendía cuánto debió apreciar esos momentos.

Tensó los músculos de su mandíbula y recargó la cabeza en la pared. Supo que lo estaban mirando, pero no respondió a ninguna de las miradas. Nadie lo diría, pero todos sabían que el que Sawamura estuviera ahí, con una contusión en la cabeza, era su responsabilidad y su culpa. Así lo había querido él, así se lo había exigido a Miyuki y ahora debía encargarse de ello.

Había sido él quien le había pedido a Sawamura que lanzara con él por más tiempo, que entrenara con él más tiempo y que lo hiciera su cátcher particular. Le había exigido que se esforzara por mejorar y le había prometido que lo seguiría, que lo alcanzaría. Había entregado en él todas sus expectativas… Quizá eso había sido demasiado para un jovencito que sólo quería ganarse una sonrisa suya.

Debió habérsela mostrado siempre que lo veía acercarse a él. Debió ser honesto…

Debió cuidarlo y mandarlo a dormir las horas que debía dormir, debió dejarlo descansar y debió cuidar de su salud mental. El estrés, la ansiedad y la presión solo lo habían llevado a descuidarse y a distraer su atención en aquel batazo.

—Sawamura no está en condiciones para lanzar, entrenador. —Había dicho Miyuki en la junta de esa mañana, sorprendiendo a casi todo el equipo. Kuramochi estaba de pie a su lado, apoyando las palabras del capitán— Ha sobrepasado su entrenamiento y puede tener repercusiones durante el partido.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Miyuki Kazuya?! ¡Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones! ¡Soy el as del equipo y como tal debo cumplir con mi deber! —Se había defendido el pitcher.

—Y lo harás si no te desmayas durante la segunda entrada, idiota —respondió el cátcher titular.

—Permita que Sawamura-senpai lo demuestre, entrenador —intervino Okumura—. Yo me haré cargo de él.

Miyuki había sonreído, mas no se dirigió a él cuando habló:

—Nori está en una excelente condición, por lo que mi recomendación es apoyarse en Nori y en Furuya para este encuentro.

Y justo cuando Sawamura quiso alzar la voz, el entrenador por fin respondió a todos los comentarios:

—Dos entradas, Sawamura. Aún eres nuestra estrella, así que es necesario mostrar tu presencia. Sin embargo, no permitiré que lances más —expresó sin darle oportunidad de alegar—. Kawakami, tú serás el principal relevo. Furuya, Toujou, estén preparados.

Esa mañana Sawamura había estado muy presionado, muy molesto y muy ansioso. Koushuu lo había visto, pero creyó que podía manejarlo. Él era su cátcher, debía saber cómo manejar esas situaciones. Pero Sawamura simplemente estaba más allá de su alcance.

—Koushuu, ¿no escuchaste? —cuestionó Takuma sacudiendo su brazo. Sonaba feliz. Okumura se alejó de sus recuerdos y miró a su mejor amigo— Sawamura-senpai despertó y está bien.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó distraído.

—Es una contusión leve, no tiene daño cerebral. En un par de semanas regresará al campo —explicó Kuramochi a su lado. Sonreía. ¿Por qué sonreía?

—No se va a morir, no pongas esa cara o tendrás que compartir el descanso con él —bromeó Miyuki—. Ahora deja de culparte y ve a verlo. Seguro que ese idiota preguntará por ti.

—¿Eh?

—Si tú no quieres pasar, lo haré yo —dijo Furuya con decisión. Okumura de inmediato se adelantó y se encontró sin desearlo frente al doctor, quien ya hablaba con Kataoka.

—Es probable que tenga problemas para comunicarse o para atender indicaciones. Deberá retomar muy despacio las actividades escolares y deportivas —dijo el médico—. No debe forzarlo a regresar, no hay que permitir que tenga contacto directo con la luz del sol y que las luces de su habitación no sean tan potentes.

—Nos encargaremos de todo eso, muchas gracias —respondió el entrenador.

—Yo cuidaré de él, entrenador. —Se comprometió Okumura. Kataoka lo miró de inmediato— Sé que mi comportamiento ha llevado a Sawamura-senpai a esta situación, pero quiero compensar todo eso. No permitiré que recaiga.

Kataoka volvió su mirada al médico y se inclinó en seña de respeto. El médico respondió de la misma forma y caminó hacia la habitación donde descansaba el pitcher.

—Aunque no lo hubieras pedido, te habría indicado que lo hicieras. Ahora eres su cátcher y es tu deber estar con él— dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos— Ve y demuéstrale que puedes hacer un buen trabajo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Okumura asintió y siguió al médico. Desde antes de llegar a la habitación, pudo escuchar la voz de su senpai.

—¡Sawamura Eijun está bien!

—A eso me refería con que puede tener problemas de comunicación —mencionó el médico.

—En realidad, es común escucharlo hablar así —contestó Okumura antes de recorrer la puerta de donde emergía esa voz.

De inmediato, Sawamura giró el rostro y esbozó una enorme sonrisa tras ver al cátcher. Koushuu se detuvo en la puerta y permitió que esa efusividad lo llenara.

—¡Chico lobo! ¡Así que sí sabes sonreír, jé! —exclamó Eijun.

—Parece que sí, senpai.

«Y es gracias a ti, Sawamura-senpai.»

* * *

 **Notas:**

Tuve muchos problemas con este OS, no sabía ni qué escribir o cómo y lo terminé anoche a las once cincuenta... Preferí publicarlo hoy en la mañana para no verme tan desesperada. Ya le eché un ojito y ya lo preparé para las tres plataformas que uso, entonces...  
Hoy publico reto del segundo día, de cualquier forma.  
Les ofrezco una disculpa a los que leen _Re: Última oportunidad_ , la verdad, estoy en una situación un tanto difícil y me siento muy estresada, traigo el autoestima un poco lastimada y etcétera, etcétera... Así que espero que esto me ayude un poco. Estaré actualizando el fic pendiente la siguiente semana, ya espero terminarlo el domingo próximo.


	2. Día 2 Adiós, Raichi

**Día 2: Viñeta de angustia o tragedia**

* * *

ADIÓS, RAICHI

* * *

Sanada permanecía sentado mientras veía reír a quien por dos años fue su kohai. Ya no sostenía un bate, pero seguía abanicando con ambos brazos, como cuando iba en preparatoria e imaginaba que estaba enfrentándose a Sawamura o a Furuya.

Una parte de Sanada dolía… una gran parte de Sanada dolía.

Raichi seguía riendo, seguía abanicando hasta que se oyó cómo tronaba su brazo derecho y una enfermera corrió hacia él.

—Todoroki-kun, puede lastimarse. Es hora de parar. ¿Quieres bananas, Todoroki-kun? —cuestionó ella mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. Raichi solo rió. Sus ojos ya no miraban a nada, ya no había un objetivo, ya no podría haber un objetivo.

Todo el talento que muchos habían visto, habían mencionado, todo ese miedo que incluso pitchers como Narumiya Mei sentían al verlo en la caja de bateo, se había convertido en lástima. Del Raichi que todos recordaban, que todos habían conocido, solo quedaban los recortes de periódicos y notas que se hicieron en sus mejores momentos. El escuchar lo que había sucedido con su padre y las consecuencias que eso le trajo al hijo, no podían causar otra cosa que no fuera tristeza.

Sanada, quien había estado presente cuando se llevaron al entrenador Todoroki, era de los pocos que aún visitaban a Raichi a pesar de que éste ya no lo reconociera.

Todo empezó por unos rumores que nadie quiso creer: si bien era cierto que la familia Todoroki no nadaba en dinero, también lo era que de vez en cuando Raichi podía disfrutar de un platillo costoso en su restaurante favorito. Había discusiones entre padre e hijo, había gritos y Raichi solía molestar a su padre, mas todos sabían que existía entre ellos un vínculo ridículamente fuerte. Raizou era codicioso, todos lo sabían; había usado el talento de su hijo y también todos lo sabían, pero de alguna forma, también estaba al pendiente de él y de los muchachos a su cargo. Sanada sabía que Raizou siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar o impulsar a quien lo necesitara. Podía ser rudo, mas no era mala persona.

Sin embargo, había tomado malas decisiones. Tras haber confiado demasiado en su equipo y en su hijo, había querido ganar más dinero con el béisbol. Lo de menos eran las apuestas, lo importante era con quién había apostado…

Sanada ya estaba en la universidad cuando recibió un mensaje de Raichi. Era corto, apenas de cinco palabras, mas Sanada supo que algo terrible pasaba.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de los Todoroki. Raichi estaba de pie frente al sillón viejo, mirando cómo la policía se llevaba a su padre. Raizou trataba de explicarse, gritaba que no había sido su culpa, que no sabía nada del dinero robado. Su mirada desesperada regresaba una y otra vez a su hijo, suplicándole que le creyera, que al menos él le creyera.

Shunpei se acercó a uno de los policías y preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Raichi tomó el paraguas que estaba a un lado de la puerta y avanzó abrazado a éste como si de su usual bat se tratara. Sus ojos confundidos seguían a su padre y su boca no articulaba nada. Sanada se dio cuenta y sostuvo de los hombros a Raichi.

—¿Qué sucedió, Raichi? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

En seguida, el talentoso bateador esbozó una terrorífica sonrisa y sin ningún sentimiento en su mirada, soltó una carcajada y abanicó con fuerza el paraguas, golpeando así a Sanada, quien cayó al suelo. La imagen de Raichi abanicando sin nada en sus ojos ni en su escalofriante risa, mientras su padre era metido a una patrulla, era algo que Shunpei no olvidaría jamás.

Habían pasado tres años desde ese momento. Raizou aún pagaba un castigo que quizá no merecía y Raichi vivía en un hospital psiquiátrico que trataba de controlar sus alucinaciones sobre pitchers… sobre aquellos días en los que su padre lo hizo feliz al mostrarle el mundo del béisbol.

En esos tres años, muchos de los conocidos de Raichi habían ido a verlo; Sawamura era el visitante más recurrente después de Sanada: solía pasar un rato con él y a veces fingía lanzar hacia su bat imaginario. Otros pitchers, como Furuya o Narumiya, solían mirarlo de la misma forma que Sanada. El primero pedía permiso para pasar helado de plátano y comía con él en silencio; el segundo lo observaba como si se lamentara lo que había sucedido, y cada vez que se iba, lo felicitaba por cosas que Raichi ya no entendía.

Lo único que no faltaba en todas las visitas de sus conocidos, era la pregunta de si había mejoras. La respuesta no siempre era la misma, mas nunca era esperanzadora. Sanada no necesitaba preguntar: él sabía que su amigo, su tierno kohai y la verdadera estrella de Yakushi, no estaba más en ese cuerpo frío que se dedicaba a mover sus brazos y a reír a carcajadas.

Esa última vez en el hospital, Shunpei colocó una mano sobre el cabello del chico que comía con desesperación un plátano, y sonrió con melancolía.

—Lo hiciste bien, Raichi. No tienes que esforzarte más.

Durante los siguientes segundos, Sanada permaneció en esa posición, quizás esperando un milagro, quizás esperando un movimiento en las pupilas de Raichi… Pero éste simplemente siguió comiendo.

Sanada se despidió de la enfermera y sin volver la mirada al pequeño monstruo, salió de la habitación.

.

Raichi nunca más volvió a reír.


	3. Día 3 Relevancia dudosa

**Día 3: Drabble sobre tu color favorito.**

* * *

RELEVANCIA DUDOSA

* * *

Desde que Furuya era un niño, su mente se había enfocado en cosas poco usuales. Sus intereses y la extraña pasión que entregaba a cada uno de ellos, muchas veces había sido motivo para ser aislado en la primaria o secundaria. Sin embargo, Furuya nunca se esmeró por hacer grandes amigos o compartir sus gustos con otros.

Cuando conoció el béisbol, pasó horas mirando la pelota de béisbol que su abuelo le había entregado y cuando le dijeron que debía lanzarla rápido, creyó que las bolas rápidas eran las únicas en las que debía concentrarse; así que entregó todo su ser en crear el lanzamiento más rápido que sus compañeros habían visto. Y aunque eso le costó el entrenar y jugar a solas, no se arrepintió de lo que había logrado.

Furuya poseía también una personalidad complicada, que pocas veces le permitía el aceptar las recomendaciones de Miyuki a menos que las entendiera y él mismo las considerara relevantes. No obstante, su estadía en Seidou le había hecho entender lo que era conseguir un amigo y poder compartir con él ciertos intereses que podían resultar convergentes, como lo era el hablar de diferentes lanzamientos o el ver las similitudes entre los senpai y otros animales.

Todo eso, todos esos detalles Miyuki los entendía bien. Furuya había madurado mucho desde su primer día en Seidou hasta su segundo año, y le alegraba que ya no fuera el molesto pitcher que lo atosigaba incluso después de bañarse… Pero había una sola cosa que no entendía:

¡¿Por qué demonios les interesaba a ambos saber qué tipo de azul era la gorra de Seidou?! Sawamura y Furuya llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de pie frente a la puerta de Miyuki, como si quisieran revivir viejos tiempos, con la gorra de Sawamura en sus manos, discutiendo el tono exacto del azul en ella. Y como no habían podido decidirse, habían acudido al capitán y a pesar de que él ya los había mandado a dormir y a pesar de que Okumura ya les había dicho que era un simple y llano azul, ellos permanecían firmes en sus ridículas posturas.

—¡Te digo que es un azul oscuro, Furuya!

—No, es un azul marino.

—¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?! —exclamó Kazuya, ya harto de ambos.

—Que el azul marino es el azul marino y el azul oscuro es el azul oscuro —explicó Furuya.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Sólo olvídenlo y váyanse a la cama! —ordenó el capitán.

—Sawamura-senpai —dijo Okumura a un lado de Miyuki—. Yo creo que ése es un azul rey, no un azul oscuro.

—¡¿P-pero tú también, Okumura?! —cuestionó Kazuya, asustado.

—¿Azul rey? —cuestionó Sawamura frotándose la barbilla— Es una opción.

—¡No! ¡No es una opción! ¡Todos a dormir!

—Yo sigo creyendo que es azul marino.

—¡El chico lobo tiene razón, Furuya! ¡Esto es azul rey!

—Oh, Dios, no. Otra vez no dormiré… —Se lamentó Miyuki mientras los otros tres se sumían de nuevo en una absurda discusión— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en mi habitación?


	4. Día 4 ¡Lo siento, Haruichi!

**Día 4: OS basado en una canción triste: "Forest fire" - Brighton**

* * *

¡LO SIENTO, HARUICHI!

* * *

 _"I hope you know that you're my home, but now I'm lost so lost._  
 _I keep imagining those flames that did rise and blackened up the sky,_  
 _the light that showed you barefoot in the snow._  
 _And then the fire started building up inside exploding blinding lights._  
 _Now I'm the one left screaming through the night"_

* * *

No iba a decir que se arrepentía de haber discutido con él esa última vez que lo vio. Tampoco iba a decir que se arrepentía de haber partido de Japón ocho años atrás. No lo iba a decir no porque no estuviera arrepentido; sino porque todos esos arrepentimientos ahora estaban fuera de lugar.

No había forma de saber que todo eso ocurriría. No había forma de saber que no podría regresar a su hogar durante tanto tiempo. No habría forma de saber que no podría volver a escuchar su voz.

Una y varias veces se había repetido lo difícil que era ser el hermano mayor. Empero, nunca se había arrepentido de ello.

Cuando Haruichi era pequeño, solía tener pesadillas sobre incendios; Ryosuke lo había atribuido a que vivían cerca de una estación de bomberos. Y cada noche en la que se despertaba porque escuchaba cómo lloraba su hermanito en la cama de arriba, suspiraba y subía las pequeñas escaleras que lo acercarían a Haruichi. Siempre lo recibía con un abrazo y más lágrimas, que después se convertían en un rostro sonrojado y una disculpa por haberlo despertado. Ryosuke revolvía sus cabellos y mentía diciendo que había despertado porque tenía sed.

—Todo estará bien, Haruichi —prometía. Y su pequeño hermano había creído ciegamente en esas palabras. Haruichi siempre lo había visto como alguien a quien admirar, a quien respetar, a quien seguir. La forma como Haruichi lo seguía y lo imitaba podía resultar molesta en ocasiones, mas Ryosuke reconocía que terminó por acostumbrarse a mirar sobre su hombro para comprobar que su hermanito estaba bien.

Conforme fueron creciendo y Haruichi fue viendo otras perspectivas, fue creando su propio estilo y su propio carácter, Ryosuke se preocupó en silencio. Pronto, lo sabía, Haruichi iba a despegarse por completo de él.

—Es momento de que dejes de seguirme, supongo que está bien entonces. —Le dijo cuando Haruichi entró al cuarto con una carta de Las Golondrinas de Tokio y se la mostró. Su expresión parecía dividirse entre la duda y el orgullo.

—¿Crees que deba tomarlo? —cuestionó. Ryosuke le devolvió la carta y sonrió.

—Ve por ello, Haruichi.

Entonces, su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Era tan inocente… Ryosuke no debió permitir que nada le pasara, era su responsabilidad. Haruichi, él siempre lo buscó, siempre corrió hacia él y siempre le mostró sus avances, esperando una seña de aprobación y apoyo. Haruichi lo sabía: si algo fallaba, entonces simplemente podía regresar hasta donde estaba Ryosuke y entonces estaría a salvo.

Pero dos años después de que Haruichi firmara con Las Golondrinas, Ryosuke firmó un contrato en Estados Unidos. Se iban a alejar, Ryosuke iba a trazar un camino donde Haruichi ya no podría encontrarlo. Y aunque Haruichi sabía que no podía mantenerse pegado a él, no pudo ocultar su tristeza cuando Ryosuke se despidió de él en el aeropuerto.

Los debates políticos comenzaron meses después, mas nadie creía que se podría convertir en un problema real. Japón parecía mantener una posición neutral, por lo que sus habitantes se mantenían tranquilos. Haruichi y su equipo al fin había ganado el torneo nacional.

Al siguiente año, Haruichi le marcó a Ryosuke para avisarle que su padre había tenido un accidente en el trabajo y que había perdido una pierna. Ryosuke apenas pudo ir por un par de días. Haruichi había cortado su pelo de nuevo, y su rostro había adquirido un matiz más maduro. Ya tenía veintidós años después de todo.

—No puedes irte así, aniki. —Le había dicho cuando nuevamente Ryosuke estaba haciendo los trámites para regresar a América.

—Lo mejor que puedo hacer por papá es seguir trabajando. Trataré de hacer un cambio de residencia, pero no creo que pueda conseguir más. Me acaban de ascender, Haruichi, no puedo arriesgarme mucho.

—No lo digo por eso, yo lo sé.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó mirando el rostro apenado de su hermano. Y tras verlo callarse los siguientes segundos, suspiró— Haruichi, debes aprender a seguir sin que yo esté a tu alrededor.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó.

—¿Entonces qué es, Haruichi? Si no es papá y no es tu dependencia a todo lo que hago, ¿qué es?

Los ojos de Haruichi mostraban angustia, firmeza y enojo. Pocas veces lo había visto así; en realidad, apenas podía recordar otras dos ocasiones similares. Sabía que esa expresión no significaba inseguridad o súplica; sin embargo, esa tarde decidió no continuar con esa conversación a pesar de que Haruichi trató de convencerlo de cosas que en ese momento parecían absurdas.

—No hay posibilidad de que Japón intervenga en la guerra, Haruichi. Deja de decir tonterías. De cualquier modo, estaré aquí en navidad; no te quejes más.

Cuatro meses más tarde, la comunicación a Japón había sido cerrada. Las redes sociales habían sido clausuradas; y las redes telefónicas, cortadas. Ryosuke había optado por escribir una carta y enviarla a su hermanito menor; mas ésta fue rebotada por pretextos sin fundamentos. Como era de esperarse, tampoco le permitían regresar a su país natal.

"Japón ha entrado en guerra. Más de 6 millones de jóvenes se han unido a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonés" rezaba el título de la primera noticia que había visto en el periódico.

A partir de esa noche, Ryosuke trató de comunicarse con su familia, con su hermano, con alguien que pudiera confirmarle cómo estaba su familia. Había perdido su ascenso y apenas le pagaban lo suficiente para vivir al día. Aun así, ahorró lo suficiente para volver a Japón en cuanto la guerra terminara.

Cuatro años más tarde, ya trabajaba en una tienda de autoservicio y recibía toda clase de insultos por sus rasgos orientales. Había conseguido una lista no exhaustiva de los muertos en Japón. Haruichi no se encontraba entre ellos y eso lo mantenía un poco más tranquilo.

Los días pasaron, las tardes vaciaron las calles mientras se escuchaba al ejército americano tratando de reclutar más jóvenes. Pronto, tuvo que aprender a trabajar en la cocina, sin que ningún cliente pudiera verlo. Estados Unidos parecía perder mucha fuerza, pero eso no significaba que la alianza oriental se iba a detener.

Las pesadillas comenzaron cuando las noticias anunciaron la estrategia americana de soltar bombas nucleares a pesar de estar prohibidas por la ONU. No era sólo un incendio, no era sólo humo lo que veía. Era a Haruichi rodeado de muchas luces, a Haruichi buscándolo, a Haruichi tratando de alcanzarlo…

Intentó regresar, intentó volver a su hogar, intentó volver para cuidar de su familia, cuidar de su hermano.

—¿Y por qué tengo que cuidarlo yo? —preguntó cuando tenía cuatro años y Haruichi lloraba por haberse caído.

—Porque tú eres el hermano mayor. Haruichi ve en ti a alguien que puede seguir y querrá llegar a ti. Él se cayó porque quería caminar a tu lado, tú sólo debes tomar su mano para que no se caiga —respondió su madre.

—¿Y si yo me caigo por cuidarlo?

—Entonces procura que él no se caiga sobre un lugar peligroso.

"No permitas que nada malo le suceda a tu hermanito."

—¡Haruichi! —exclamó la última noche de la guerra, despertándose a las dos de la mañana. Sudaba, lloraba, respiraba con dificultad.

No pudo volver a dormir. Los recuerdos de su hermanito confiando en él, mirándolo con orgullo y siguiéndolo a todos lados no dejaban de atosigarlo.

La noticia de que la guerra se había terminado se esparció con rapidez. Un mes después, Ryosuke pudo salir de Estados Unidos en un pase de tercera clase.

Su país solo estaba recibiendo personas que pudieran comprobar que eran japoneses de nacimiento. Japón había ganado, pero el precio había sido elevado.

No había muchos transportes, no había mucha comunicación. No había orden.

Hasta pasados dos días pudo viajar a Kanagawa. Había muchos lugares vacíos, destrozados y en reparación. Los grandes edificios parecían haber desaparecido y las escuelas lucían abandonadas. El centro de bateo en el que varias veces había ido con Haruichi ahora tenía un letrero de "clausurado". Las personas que caminaban a su lado parecían tener el fantasma de la guerra en sus ojos.

Ryosuke aceleró el paso en cuanto vio a dos niños tomados de la mano. El mayor parecía querer cuidar cada paso que daba el menor.

—Haruichi —susurró preocupado.

Se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la esquina de su calle. Ya no había escombros, pero pudo suponer qué había pasado ahí. Las imágenes de Haruichi abrazándose a él después de cada pesadilla regresaron a su mente.

—Había mucho fuego, aniki, mucho fuego —repetía su hermanito.

Ryosuke avanzó despacio, mirando al frente, sin querer fijarse qué lugares habían sido calcinados.

—Todo estará bien, Haruichi —prometía él respondiendo a su abrazo.

Tropezó con la calle desnivelada. No había sido simple fuego, no había sido un ataque cualquiera. No los habían dejado salir, no los habían dejado resguardarse. Ryosuke podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que había, como mínimo, otras cinco calles en el mismo estado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Ryo-chan? ¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien?

Sus ojos por fin pudieron verlo: aquel sitio que había sido su hogar. Sus pies se arrastraron sin fuerza y sus mejillas se humedecieron. Sollozaba, pero no podía permitirse el parpadear, aunque sus ojos se empañaran por las lágrimas. Debía llegar, Haruichi lo esperaba. Haruichi debía estarlo esperando.

—Porque yo estoy aquí y voy a protegerte.

—¿Siempre lo harás, Ryo-chan?

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a lo que una vez fue su casa. Había residuos de ella, había rastros que evidenciaban las llamas que acabaron con todo. Casi podía escuchar a Haruichi correr para salvar a su padre, para sacar a su madre, para sacar esos libros que su hermano mayor tanto había apreciado…

—Siempre, Haruichi.

Ya no importaba nada, ya no había un lugar al que regresar. Su cuerpo ya no podría encontrar un bloque que pudiera sostenerlo. Nadie se lo había confirmado, pero ya lo sabía. Nadie le había entregado el cuerpo, pero él ya lo sabía.

—¡Lo siento, Haruichi! —sollozó— ¡Debí haberte salvado! —gritó enterrando las manos en la tierra frente a él.

Japón se recuperó estructuralmente después de ocho años. Se alzaron varios monumentos en nombre de los soldados y civiles caídos y se entregaron placas a las familias de los soldados que entregaron su vida. Ryosuke supo que su hermano había servido a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonés y que había perdido la vida como consecuencia de un incendio en aquella calle donde había vivido. Kuramochi había aparecido frente a él en cuanto se enteró que estaba en el país. Le entregó las pertenencias de Haruichi y lo llevó a ver a su padre, el único sobreviviente de aquel incendio; Kuramochi lo había llevado a su casa en cuanto había salido del hospital.

Haruichi no había sido el único ex jugador de Seidou que se había unido al ejército; en realidad, habían sido pocos los que no lo habían hecho. Ryosuke no quiso preguntarle a Kuramochi quiénes más habían caído. Se había dado cuenta de que solo quería saber de su madre, de su hermano y de su padre. El resto había desaparecido para él.

La vida continuó y Ryosuke volvió a trabajar en una empresa internacional. Pero sus expresiones no regresaron; su padre falleció apenas medio año después de la guerra y su hogar terminó por desvanecerse. Kuramochi lo visitaba a menudo; a petición de Ryosuke, nunca fue acompañado: no quería hacer cuentas y averiguar quién faltaba.

Ya se había acostumbrado a despertar a media noche tras imaginar esas luces que se llevaron a su hermanito, tras soñar con esas promesas que no pudo cumplir. Pero nadie podía acostumbrarse al dolor, nadie podía ser tan fuerte.

Kuramochi organizó el funeral de Ryosuke cuando éste apenas había cumplido los cuarenta y dos años. Solo seis ex jugadores de Seidou pudieron asistir.


	5. Día 5 Ella está aquí

**Día 5: Viñeta de horror**

* * *

ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde la graduación de la preparatoria. A pesar de que los caminos de todos se habían separado, todavía se organizaban reuniones anuales entre algunos de nosotros. Mei era quien solía llamarnos a todos; le gustaba seguir siendo el centro de atención, y como era reconocido como uno de los mejores pitchers de Japón, no había forma de callarlo.

Ese año, la reunión fue en el bar de un hotel lujoso. Éramos cinco en la mesa; pero la diversión no fue mínima. Tomamos una copa mientras decidíamos quién sería el conductor designado esa noche; al final, Shirakawa me señaló a mí y el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

Durante las siguientes horas, Yamaoka y Nabe discutieron sobre quién había sido mejor bateador en la preparatoria, Shirakawa se quedó dormido con los brazos cruzados mientras Mei le gritaba sobre las cosas que no tenía en su apartamento. Yo, el único que no había bebido más allá de la primera copa, reí por todas esas cosas de las que se arrepentirían al día siguiente. Ahora creo que debí haber insistido en que nos fuéramos más temprano o, al menos, debí renunciar a ser el conductor designado.

Salimos del bar a las tres de la madrugada. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente mal como para que lo llevara arrastrando a la camioneta, pero tampoco parecían estar en condiciones para simplemente abandonarlos en el metro o en una estación de autobuses. Sin embargo, las direcciones que los cinco tomábamos eran muy distantes, por lo que decidí llevarlos a todos a mi casa. A esa hora sólo bastaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar, así que no debía significar un gran problema.

Shirakawa estaba en el asiento del copiloto; mas él aún cree que lo que vimos fue producto del alcohol. Quiere negar que todo fue real… desearía poder tener su firmeza.

Estábamos sobre la carretera nacional 246, estaba vacía a esa hora. Yo escuchaba las risas de los muchachos en el asiento de atrás y respondía con monosílabos a la discusión filosófica de Shirakawa acerca del éxito de cátchers sobrevalorados.

Yamaoka estaba recordándonos unas de mis hazañas de quitarme la camisa frente a todo el salón cuando Shirakawa sostuvo mi brazo y me señaló algo a la derecha, por el carril de baja.

Apenas pude ver la silueta de una mujer de cabello negro, cuando pasamos a un lado de ella.

—Dios, esa mujer… —susurré orillándome.

—¡¿Qué haces, Carlos?! —exclamó Shirakawa, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mei.

—Sí, es una mujer sola en la carretera. No hay nada por aquí, quizás está huyendo, debemos ayudarla.

—No —apremió Shirakawa, tomando con más fuerza mi brazo—. ¿Acaso no viste su cara? Arranca ya.

No respondí de inmediato. Pude sentir la mirada confundida de los otros tres y giré medio cuerpo para ver por detrás del hombro de Nabe.

Ahí estaba la mujer, pero no podía creer lo que hacía:

Su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, el cual parecía haberse deformado por un golpe fortísimo. No obstante, lo que me hizo acelerar como nunca antes lo he hecho, fue el hecho de que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, inclinando su torso al frente; no estaba caminando, ella flotaba.

No alcancé a escuchar los reclamos de Mei, no quise voltear al espejo retrovisor. Shirakawa en todo momento miró mis manos en el volante, como queriendo olvidar, como queriéndose convencer.

Como queriéndose convencer de que todo esto no está sucediendo gracias a lo que arrastramos ese día con nosotros. Como queriéndose convencer de que las pesadillas, las apariciones y los susurros en nuestros oídos son simple imaginación.

Como queriéndose convencer que eso que carga en la espalda es simple cansancio y no el mismísimo cuerpo de un fantasma.

* * *

 **Nota:** **Inspirado en uno de los relatos del video en Youtube: "Conductores de UBER comparten experiencias paranormales", del canal Relatosdelanoche**


	6. Día 6 No caigas otra vez, Nori

**●Día 6: Drabble temático del día de la semana: viernes (era el día en el que tenía que publicar esto... jejejejeje)**

* * *

NO CAIGAS OTRA VEZ, NORI

* * *

Los exámenes habían concluido y esa tarde no habría entrenamiento. Nori sentía la mano adolorida: había escrito demasiadas palabras y números además de que Miyuki había insistido en no dejar de lado sus esfuerzos para darlo todo en el torneo de verano.

Pero esa tarde no permitiría que Miyuki lo obligara a lanzar. Tenía que mirarlo de frente y decirle "no, hoy quiero descansar". Por fin era viernes y podía darse ese lujo.

Decidido, llegó hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Aún no había nadie, por lo que podría recostarse un rato sin ninguna interrupción.

Encendió su reproductor, se colocó los audífonos y se acostó en el colchón. Empezaba una canción que traía en su cabeza desde la semana pasada, una con un ritmo un tanto relajado, pero que en el coro aceleraba el ritmo y lo hacía mover los dedos y la cabeza. Sonrió y cerró los ojos… Hasta que, ocho segundos más tarde, escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta.

—¡Eh, Nori! ¡Sal ahora! —Era Miyuki.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar dormido.

—¡No-ori! —repitió Miyuki como cantando— Kuramochi dijo que quiere mostrarnos un nuevo juego que trajo. —Nori subió el volumen de su reproductor— ¡Voy a entrar!

—¡De acuerdo, ya voy! —dijo el pitcher antes de que el cátcher pusiera un pie en la habitación.

Molesto, se quitó los audífonos y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y miró a Miyuki con todo el enojo que cargaba en ese momento. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que había planeado cuando Miyuki sonrió y se adelantó:

—Nori, no puedes dejarme solo en esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Dime, ¿no quisieras ser la próxima estrella de Seidou?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —respondió confundido—. Aunque, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los videojuegos?

Miyuki rió y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

—Oh, no lo estás entendiendo. Esto no es sólo un videojuego, Nori, esto es reforzar nuestros lazos como batería. Si conseguimos acoplar nuestras habilidades en el videojuego, ¿te imaginas lo que conseguiremos cuando estemos en un partido? No sólo nuestros movimientos, sino nuestras mentes, jugarán en sincronía. —Sonrió y Nori dudó— Éste será nuestro viernes; no lo crees, ¿compañero?

La expresión del pitcher cambió de inmediato. Kazuya estaba hablando de algo más profundo que un simple videojuego, estaba hablando de conexiones y verdaderas baterías. Él de verdad…

—¡Eh, Miyuki! ¡¿Estás arrastrando a Nori otra vez para poder escaparte antes de que anochezca?! —exclamó Kuramochi desde el fondo del pasillo.

—¡¿Eh?! —replicó Nori mirando a Kazuya, quien ya se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Debió advertirlo desde el principio… Kazuya era casi tan bueno en los videojuegos como en el futbol.

Suspiró mientras Kuramochi regañaba nuevamente a Kazuya. De cualquier manera, su reproductor pronto se quedaría sin pila y no parecía que Miyuki quisiera soltarlo esa tarde.

Ya encontraría otro viernes de descanso en el que sí pudiera descansar… Al menos de los engaños descarados de ese sucio cátcher astuto.


End file.
